


Thief

by Silvermags



Series: The Mixed-Up Misadventures of Marianne Mind [3]
Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Comfortember 2020, Cute, Fluff, Gen, Junk Food - Freeform, Marianne takes after her father, Megamind has a daughter, Short One Shot, Sneaking Extra Desserts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvermags/pseuds/Silvermags
Summary: Do not need to read the other works in this series to understand this.Marianne is a sneaky little troublemaker, but not sneaky enough.Written for Comfortember Day 26: Junk FoodHappy Thanksgiving Everybody!
Relationships: Implied Megamind/Roxanne Ritchi
Series: The Mixed-Up Misadventures of Marianne Mind [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967221
Kudos: 14
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Thief

“What are you doing?” Megamind asked, hands on his hips.

His five year old daughter looked up from where she was surrounded by candy wrappers and cookie crumbs. “Um… Nothing?” Marianne lied very badly, a half eaten candy bar still in her hand.

“Really?” Megamind asked, “Because it looks to me like you’re eating cookies and candy. And as I recall, your mother’s rule is that you can only have one dessert or piece of candy a day, isn’t that right?”

“Maybe…” Marianne said shiftily.

“And you even got into the baking chocolate!” Megamind exclaimed as he picked up the empty wrapper of 98% cocoa on the floor, “You’re not actually supposed to eat that plain!”

“But it’s the best kind!” Marianne protested with a wibbling lip that would have been more effective if said lip hadn’t been covered in chocolate.

“Well, I think so too, but don’t tell your mother,” Megamind replied, swinging his daughter into his arms with a wink, “But we do still have to take care of your punishment.”

“Do we have to?” Marianne asked with big, piteous eyes.

“Of course!” Her father told her, “I am a superhero after all, which means it’s my job to stop and punish rule breakers. Therefore, for the crimes of breaking your mother’s rule about sweets, stealing the baking chocolate, and not sharing, I hereby sentence you…”

Marianne stared up at him warily.

“To tickling!” Megamind cried, diving in with wiggling fingers.

“No!” Marianne squealed, trying to squirm away,

Roxanne walked past the doorway and paused, smiling at the sight of her husband and daughter having fun together. Then she noticed the candy wrappers and groaned.


End file.
